Bros Over Hoes
by Merwood
Summary: Lucas and Nathan are having relationship issues and turn to each other for support. It's a Lathan story, warning slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, sadly, nor do I own Nathan or Lucas, Which is a good thing for you all seeing as if I did they'd be far to busy doing other activities to appear on the show!

A/N: Ok, Story takes place near the end of season one. Please note this will be a Lucas/Nathan fic, so if that doesn't float you're boat set sail else where. :)

Just a side note here, I'm looking to improve my writing so when reviewing suggestions of any kind are more than welcome.

**Moving on**

Chapter 1

The two lay in the dark room, illuminated only by the light of the moon casting down upon the bed where they lay. Silently enjoying the company of one another, bodies wrapped together closely embracing one another.

The Brunette boy leaned in gently kissing the top of the auburn haired girls head while whispering, "I love you, Hales."

The Girl looked up at the boy a smile gracing her beautiful lips as she responded, "I love you too, Nate."

Nathan couldn't contain the grin that crept across his face. His whole life, all 17 years, which was all he ever truly wanted. Another living soul who truly loved him. Growing up with Dan Scott, over baring father who wished to relive his glory days through you, and absentee mother Deb Scott, who spent much of her time working, love was somewhat of a foreign language to him.

His mind raced, he was in love. She loved him back. Somewhat overwhelmed by his thoughts the brunette blurted out the next thought that crossed his mind.

"Marry me."

Haley's smile immediately faded, a look mixed with fear and shock taking its place. "W-what?" She asked nervously.

"Marry me," he repeated.

"Nathan, I can't, no we can't get married! We're too young." She pleaded.

"I love you, Haley."

"I love you too, but…" She began before being cut off.

"I can love you forever Hales."

"And I you, but Nathan."

"So why can't forever start now?" He begged while grasping her hands and holding them close to his firm chest.

"I, I'm sorry, Nathan. I can't marry you…" Haley answered dropping her gaze from his eyes unable to bring her to look at him, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh Hales, please don't cry." He said gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. "It's alright, I understand if you're not ready."

She pulled her head away from him stepping off the bed rising to her feet. She walked over to the window and stared out, unable to focus on anything. Her mind and heart racing, overwhelming her thoughts.

Nathan rose to his feet walking p behind Haley he reached his arms out to wrap them around her waist to comfort her.

Just as his hands came on contact with her slender hips he felt her grasp his wrists pushing them away. She still refused to face him, knowing the hurt she'd see in his eyes from her coldness to him.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, I think we should break up." She whimpered.

"What? Why?" He cried. We just said I love you to one another, this can't be it!"

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

"Just tell me why, I don't understand," he pleaded tears threatening to fall.

Haley turned to face him, "I really do care about you, Nathan that is why I need to do this…" She hesitated.

"Are you listening to yourself? That makes no sense."

"Nate, there is someone else has my heart. I think he always did."

"What? Who?" He shouted anger getting the better of him. He looked down into those beautiful brown eyes of hers seeing the hesitation in her. His heart began to race. _'No not him'_ he thought to himself.

"Lucas…" He whispered and watched fearfully as the woman he loved nodded her head.

'_The bastard! First Peyton, than my position on the team, and now this!' _He thought to himself his blood boiling. "I'm going to kill that Bastard!" He shouted while grabbing his shirt and shoes and storming out the door, leaving Haley in tears in the darkness of his room.

"Lucas!" Nathan shouted furiously searching the rivercourt to find his estranged brother.

Glaring all around the court Nathan's eyes searched trying to find him. Sighing in frustration after not finding him he noticed out the corner of his eye the wild blonde locks of his older brothers hair just off in the distance, down by the river which ran alongside the court.

He immediately marched over fists clenched ready to settle things between the two once and for all.

"Lucas! We need to talk," Nathan shouted through clenched teeth quickly approaching his brother all the while noticing that Lucas still had failed to acknowledge his presence. This only annoyed, Nathan, that much more.

Upon reaching his brother he noticed Lucas was sitting, knee's held tightly to his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

"Lucas, don't you dare ignore me!" Nathan hollered.

Lucas slowly turned his gaze from the tranquil blue waters facing his brother, his gaze meeting Nathan's. His eyes were red, bloodshot, tears streamed freely down from his eyes.

Nathan, upon seeing his Luke's state, completely forgot of revenge. Brotherly instincts kicking in he rushed to his side.

"Oh god, Luke, what's wrong? Are you alright? What happened?" He asked bombarding him with questions.

Lucas looked up into his brother's eyes, "she killed him Nate…" Was all he could get out before breaking down sobbing into Nathan's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathan held Lucas tightly in his arms for what seemed like forever until he couldn't hold it anymore. He was sure Lucas wasn't ready to talk just yet, but Nathan needed to know what Luke was going on about.

"Killed who Luke?" He asked hesitantly.

Lucas pulled away from his brother wiping the tears from his face trying to collect his thoughts.

"My baby," he answered while trying to force back the tears still threatening to fall.

"Baby? You have a kid? When was this? Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucas let out a slight chuckle at his brother's reaction. He'd never really seen Nathan nervous before and he found it somewhat; cute. Rubbing his watery eyes he turned his head to the ground, finding it hard to continue with his confession.

"Brooke was pregnant. She had an abortion." He finally let out.

"Wow, an abortion? You actually let her?"

"That's the thing, she didn't even tell me. Two weeks back she came to me saying she was late so we got a pregnancy test, which came out positive, but when we went to the clinic she told me the test was wrong she wasn't pregnant."

"Now you've confused me Luke, so she never was pregnant?"

"That's what I thought, until tonight when I went to go see Peyton."

**Flashback**

Lucas arrived at Peyton's house and let himself in as he always had. He walked up the steps about to announce his presence when he heard the familiar voice of his ex girlfriend.

"I really need my best friend write now Peyt." He heard Brooke cry.

"Oh Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton responded.

"Luke and I kinda had a pregnancy scare."

"Come here Brooke." Peyton said pulling her into her arms. "It's ok, it was only a scare."

"That's the thing…" Brooke hesitated, scared to reveal the truth. "I told Lucas the test was wrong and I wasn't pregnant. I had an abortion two days ago"

Lucas' heart began to race, tears beginning to form. He clenched his fists and bite his tongue trying to suppress he rage building within.

"You did what? How could you make a decision like that without even consulting him Brooke? It was his child too."

"I know P, but he started talking about wanting to have it, saying no matter what he'd be there for me." Brooke cried. "We're only 17; I can't have a kid yet. If I'd told him it only would've been more drama than I could handle."

"It's ok Brooke, I understand. I'm here for you."

"Thanks P."

"So does this mean we're back to hoes over bros?" Peyton asked hopeful.

"Yeah," she smiled while bumping fists. "Hoes over bros."

That was it. Lucas couldn't control himself any longer. Not only had Brooke taken away his child and planned on never telling him, but she was using it as a bonding expierence to heal her broken friendship with Peyton.

"You're nothing more than a murderer." The girls heard the familiar voice call from the doorway of the room.

Brooke's jaw hit the ground when she says Lucas standing there. Her heart pounding words failing her as she so desperately wanted to explain herself to the man she loved with all her being.

"You coward!" he shouted his voice breaking slightly. "You never planned on telling me did you?"

"Lucas…" Peyton tried to explain seeing the distress in Brooke's eyes.

"Don't Peyton. Don't defend her. I'm done, with both of you." Lucas said calmly through gritted teeth. "We're not friends, lovers, we're nothing."

He turned and ran from the room, he couldn't face her anymore.

**End Flashback**

Lucas finished explaining his story to Nathan all the while struggling to hold back the tears that he just couldn't seem to stop from falling.

"I'm sorry Luke."

"Thanks Nate."

"For what?"

"For letting me vent. It feels a little better letting someone know."

"Anytime," Nathan responded while rising to his feet and offering his hand to Lucas.

Taking Nathan's out reached hand Lucas pulled himself from the grass when it finally hit him. Nathan had seemed pretty upset when he first showed up.

"So, you seemed pretty upset when you found me, was something on your mind?" Luke asked.

"It's nothing," he responded now remembering and feeling slightly guilty for why he had come to the rivercourt in the first place.

"Come on Nate. You seemed kind of pissed at me for some reason when you first got here."

"Haley dumped me." He half admitted not wanting to add more drama to Luke's plate by telling him why.

"Oh. I'm sorry Nathan. I wouldn't worry too much about it she's head over heals for you; she never stops talking about you. I'm sure she'll come around and forgive whatever it was you did this time." He joked.

Nathan grit his teeth holding back his emotion's knowing Lucas was only trying to lighten the mood, despite his ignorance of why they broke up.

"I doubt it man, she said she was in love with someone else."

"What?" He asked somewhat shocked. "That can't be right, she never said anything to me and we tell each other everything."

"Well what's done is done."

"Girls are too much drama," Lucas pointed out dryly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm about to look into becoming nun."

"Can dudes become nuns?"

"Hell if I know." He said letting out a small chuckle.

Well I don't know about the whole nun thing, but I'm definitely going to take a step back from the whole dating thing."

"Yeah, me too."

"So what do say, bros over hoes?" The blonde asked extending his fist outward.

Nathan let out a laugh and bumped fists with Lucas, "bros over hoes."

A/N: I also originally wanted to call the story "Bros Over Hoes" but was unsure if Hoe was allowed to be used in a title.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a heads up, this chapter is going to be mainly filler. Not much happening but it's kind of needed in the story. I pretty much have up till chapter 5 ready, just need to type them out. Sadly after that update's will probably become a fair bit slower.

Chapter 3

"It's getting kinda late," Nathan said breaking the silence.

"Yeah it is."

"I'm going to head home, did you need a lift?"

"Sure, that would be great," Lucas responded while following Nathan to his car.

"Hey Nate, is it alright if I crash at your place tonight? I don't really feel like being alone tonight."

"Alone? Where is your mom?"

"She's still in Italy."

"Still? I thought her class was meant to get back over a week ago."

"It did. Apparently she met some guy and they really hit it off, so she decided to extend her stay."

"I see. Well my couch is your couch. Sides I could really use the company tonight as well."

"Thanks man."

"I wouldn't thank me yet; I plan on making you earn your keep."

"Oh?" Lucas responded shooting Nathan a confused look.

"My mom has been bugging me to move back home for some time now. I've been thinking of taking her up on her offer. Paying bills sucks!" 

Lucas let out a soft laugh and responded, "Sure I can help you with moving."

"Who knows, with my dad staying at the beach house it might actually be kinda, nice."

The following morning Lucas was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He reached out for the phone all the while groaning and muttering curse words under his breath. 4:23 AM he noticed the time on his phone.

"Whoever you are you better be dead or dying cause if your not you will be." Lucas moaned into the phone voice full of sleep.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, is that anyway to answer your phone? I thought I taught you better manors than that!" He heard the familiar female voice.

Lucas' eyes shot wide open recognizing his mother's voice. "Mom," he responded nervously sitting up on Nathan's couch. "Sorry mom, I didn't check the caller ID."

"Oh so you always answer the phone so rudely when it's not your mother on the other end? Didn't I raise you better then that."

"I'm sorry mom, it's just that its kind of 4:30 in the morning."

"Is it really? I'm so sorry sweetie all the time changes are starting to confuse me."

"All the time changes? Aren't you still in Italy?"

"No honey, I'm in New Zealand now."

"With that Ardy guy?"

"It's Andy, and yes."

"That's really great mom, so when will you be coming home?"

"Actually, that's why I'm calling." Karen started with some hesitation. "I want you to come down here and spend your winter break with us, since school is almost out till next semester."

"I'm glad you two are hitting it off and all mom ,but I'm not really all that keen on the idea of spending a few weeks playing 3rd wheel to you and your boyfriend."

"Luke, I would really like you to come. Besides you've been on your own for to long already and I don't like it."

"Mom…" Lucas moaned.

"No Luke, I'm still your mother and I still get final say. We'll book you a flight after school lets out at the end of the week."

"That's not fair."

"What are you 5? Besides that's life. I'll call you tonight and we'll talk more about this."

"Fine," he sighed. "Hey mom, next time you call can you make sure you got the time difference right?"

"I'll try sweetie, sorry for waking you."

"It's ok; I'll talk to you later." With that he closed his cell and tossed it to the coffee table in front of him. Flopping back down on the couch he threw the blankets back over his head and quickly returning to sleep.

"Dammit Lucas, wake up!" Lucas heard the voice practically yelling in his ear.

"Whoever you are I'm dead leave me alone." Luke moaned in protest.

"Dude wake up. You promised you'd help." Nathan said continuously poking Lucas in the ribs with his finger.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked finally showing signs of life.

"It's already 6:15 we're running late."

"Running late? Nathan you're insane! Morning's not for another six hours."

"Come on; get your lazy ass up. I told my mom we'd be there around 10:00am."

"Your mom is up already too? Its official I'm the only one who inherited any sanity in our gene pool."

"Less bitching more packing," Nathan said handing Lucas some packing tape and motioning towards some boxes.

"You and my mother must really hate me." Luke complained while absent mindedly tossing Nathan's junk into the boxes before him.

"Your mom called?"

"Yeah, at like 4:30 in the freaking morning too."

"What did she want?"

"For me to go hang with her and her boyfriend in New Zealand for the upcoming school break."

"That sounds kinda fun."

"Not really, I don't really want to go."

"Why not stay here than?"

"Apparently she doesn't like me being by myself this long."

"Why not come stay with me at my moms than?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, who knows we might have fun. We can actually pretend we're brothers for a change."

"What about Deb?"

"Are you kidding? She's so happy about me moving back home she'd do just about anything to make it happen."

"As long as you two are cool with it. That would be great."

"Don't mention it, just pack faster." Nathan grinned.

"Dude, you wake me up at 6am. You're lucky to still be alive." Lucas hissed.

"Wow you're really bitchy in the morning."

"Morning isn't for another six hours!" He protested.

A few hours later the two found themselves at Debs hours with Nathan's car packed full of boxes.

"Mom I'm home," Nathan shouted entering the house with Luke not far behind.

The two boys heard a high pitched squeal coming from the kitchen followed by an over excited Deb running full steam ahead towards the two unsuspecting boys.

"My baby has come home to me," she shrieked pulling Nathan in for a hug.

"Whoa mom, what are you on?" Nathan joked.

"Oh hi Lucas," she said noticing his presence. "What brings you by?"

"Hello Mrs. Scott. I'm just here to help Nathan with his boxes." He answered.

"About that mom. Is it alright if Lucas stays here a few weeks? His moms staying in New Zealand for awhile and she doesn't like her precious Lukie being all by his lonesome for too long." He Teased.

Lucas scowled at Nathan and elbowed him in the side causing him to release a small yelp in pain.

"So abusive," Nathan moaned while rubbing his side.

"I'll need to talk with Karen about it, but I don't see that being a problem. Nathan can prepare the guest room for you." Deb responded.

"Thanks a lot you guys, you really are saving me from playing 3rd wheel for a few weeks."

The two spent the rest of the day unpacking Nathan's things and preparing Lucas' room for his staying weeks. It had taken Deb almost as long to convince Karen to allow Lucas to stay with her and Nathan.

That night both boys lay awake lying in there own beds, minds pondering the weeks to come. Neither boy really new the other all to well, but both desperately wanted to. Dan had been the cause for all the animosity between the two all these years and now he was finally out of the way. They were now free to get to know each other, to become friends.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright here is chapter 4. Hope you all like it. I just wanted to say a quick thanks to my two tutor boys DontHaveAcreativeName, Lathan Lover, and my tutor shim? Miss Meehan, (Sorry your name and the type of stories you write makes it hard to guess) for helping me out with spelling/grammar errors. You guys rock. I swear the last time I hit spell check I got a message saying, you're hopeless, buy a dictionary. :( Also thanks again to everyone who reviewed.

Sadly this is the last chapter I had prepared while working up the courage to actually post it, so it will probably be sometime between this and the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Lucas lay sleeping peacefully in the foreign bed of the Scott's residence, not a care in the world. Well at least not until his bed started threatening to throw him off and the sounds of his brother's voice pulled him from his sound slumber.

"Big brother, big brother, wake up, wake up!" Nathan repeated over and over again all the while bouncing up and down on Lucas' bed. "It's morning Luke, get up!"

Moaning while muttering curse words under his breathe Lucas glanced at his alarm clock seeing it was only 7:05 in the morning, Sunday morning.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing?" Lucas asked while watching his brother who was still bouncing up and down on his hands and knees on the free side of Lucas' bed.

"Well I figured since we missed out on the last 17 years of being brothers, I'd start playing my role as the annoying little brother." Nathan grinned seeing the look of annoyance in Luke's face.

"I guess that means I should play the role of big brother, huh," Lucas said while raising his right hand and shoving Nathan off the bed and onto the floor causing him to land with a thud. "Get out of my room," he groaned while lying back down and pulling a pillow over his head.

"Ouch," Nathan cried while massaging the small of his back where he had landed. "Dude, you need anger management. You're so violent. But seriously, get up we're going for a run."

"Nate, it's Sunday morning, the day of rest. God only added today with the intention that you'd sleep through it."

Ignoring Lucas' objections Nathan grabbed his blankets and pulled them right off the bed leaving Lucas lying there in only his boxers.

"Wake up!" Nathan hollered again while bringing his open palm down hard on Lucas' rear end.

Lucas eyes shot open and his head flew up, causing his pillow to fall to the floor, shooting Nathan an evil glare. "Did you just spank me?"

"I do believe I did," he said with a big smile planted right across his face.

"You're dead!" Lucas shouted while springing from the bed and diving towards Nathan.

Nathan quickly ran from the room and down the hallway towards the stairs with Lucas hot on his heels.

"Ahh, mommy," Nathan shrieked.

"Deb, can't save you," Luke retorted while the two flew down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom a worried and confused Deb appeared from another room.

"Mommy, save me!" Nathan begged while diving behind his mother and using her as a human shield.

"Gonna kill you," Lucas warned while trying to reach around Deb to get a hold on Nathan.

Realizing Deb wasn't a very good hiding spot Nathan made a run for the front door, leaving a baffled Deb standing in the hall smirking at the boys' actions.

Lucas continued to chase Nathan out the house and down the driveway. Upon reaching the end of the path Nathan turned to face his brother.

"Running out of places to go," Lucas pointed out.

"I think I'm safe," Nathan said smirking.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, it seems you forgot to put your pants on in your hurry to kill me," Nathan pointed out while bursting into a fit of laughter.

Lucas' face turned several shades of red as he realized he was still in nothing more than his boxers. He blushed further when he noticed there were people watching. Lucas quickly ran back to the house with Nathan following cautiously behind him.

"I hope you remembered your keys," Luke called out while shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Nathan ran to the door giggling the handle. "Luke, come on open up," he pleaded. "Its cold out and I don't have any socks on."

Nathan leaned against the doorway of Lucas' room waiting as Luke finished dressing.

"How did you get in?" Lucas asked smirking.

"Mom saved me," he answered as the two stood there quietly for a moment.

"Hey Nate, Thank you."

"For what?" He asked giving Lucas a rather confused look.

"You've made these last couple of days bearable, you helped me keep my mind off everything."

"About that, how are you holding up?"

"I'm alive, which is more than I can say for my kid," he answered bitterly. "Its not her having an abortion that bugs me. It's that she never gave me the choice."

"Liar,"

"Excuse me?"

"I know we're still getting to know each other and all Luke, but even I know that for you abortion was never an option. Not after Dan."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right," he added matter-of-factly.

"Aren't we full of ourselves," Lucas said pausing momentarily before continuing. "Its just that now I'm no better than Dan, worse in fact."

"You're joking right? How do you gather that?"

"When I found out Brooke had an abortion part of me was relieved," he said lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Don't beat yourself up to badly. What's done is done. Tomorrow is a school day and I'm sure you and Brooke will work it all out."

"I doubt that. She still did what she did. I don't think…I don't know how to forgive that."

"Well, I've had about enough of this sappy talk, lets go for our run," Nathan said while giving Luke a quick pat on the shoulder and heading out the door.

"Hey Nathan, I'm sorry about you and Haley."

"It's cool. I don't think I ever really loved her anyway. I think it was more a matter of wanting to be in love with her."

"What do you mean by wanting to be?" Lucas asked confused.

"It's not important. Now lets go for our run," he answered quickly changing the subject and heading down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The three sets of eyes looked on from a distance, bewildered at the site before them. They looked on and watched as Nathan and Lucas stepped out of Nathan's Mustang, walking up the sidewalk leading from the parking lot to the school.

"Hey tutor girl, I think I need glasses cause it looks like Nathan and Lucas are, laughing?" Brooke asked rather confused.

"That's because they are laughing," Peyton pointed out equally confused.

"When did they become so chummy?" Haley asked.

"Guess you two breaking their hearts gave them a reason to bond." Peyton joked.

"Hey!" Brooke protested, "Lucas was the one who broke my heart."

"Yeah you only killed his child without telling him," Haley muttered.

Brooke turned her head from her friends back towards the brothers who seemed caught up in there own little conversation.

"I need to talk to him," Brooke said eyes still fixated on Lucas.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Brooke," Peyton and Haley said in unison but their words of caution were too late. Brooke was already walking over to him.

"Lucas, can we talk?" She asked, now just a few feet from the Scott boys.

Lucas looked over to see where the familiar voice calling his name was coming from and once his eyes found their target, he was off in the other direction with not so much as a word.

Brooke walked up along side Nathan letting out a frustrated sigh. "I guess he's still mad, huh?" She asked looking up at Nathan.

"Can you blame him?" Nathan responded watching his brother disappear into the crowd.

"I guess not. So you're still talking to me?"

"I'm not mad at you or anything if that's what you're asking. I understand why you did it. I probably would've wanted the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"I wish Lucas could see things from our prospective. We're way too young; we can't have a baby yet."

"He knows Brooke," Nathan pointed out. "But we all know with Dan constantly reminding him he was never wanted, it's a touchy subject."

"Yeah. Hey, Nathan. Think I can ask you a favour?"

"I'll try and get him to talk to you, but until than don't be offended if I have to play cold around you when Lucas is around."

Brooke looked up at Nathan smiling, "Thanks Nathan."

"Don't mention it, I best be catching up with him," he finished while walking off to catch up with his brother.

"How'd it go?" Peyton asked as she and Haley rejoined their friend.

"Not very well, but better than I was expecting," she answered, eyes still gazing in the direction where Lucas had ran off. "I still love him, I want him back," she finished with a tear sliding down her cheek and a look of determination in her eyes.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas strolled into phys-ed class a few minutes late talking amongst themselves in their own little world. The two hadn't spent much time together in the past but over the last few days had become quite comfortable around one another and the bulk of the school population didn't fail to notice the change either.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, are we interrupting you?" Whitey shouted pulling the boys back to reality.

Both boys looked over to where Whitey was standing and noticed the class sitting on the bleachers staring in their direction.

"Sorry coach," both boys responded sheepishly.

"As I was saying before our little interruption," Whitey said turning his focus back to the rest of the class. "Today we'll be covering first aid and the basics of CPR. Now the school provides us with a dummy for presentation purposes but it seems we have two dummies volunteering today." Whitey said raising his arm in the direction of the brothers.

Both brothers noticing who Whitey was referring to looked at one another than back at their coach raising their arms in protest.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"No way," Lucas objected.

"I'm sorry ladies; I didn't realize I was asking. Oh wait, that's right, I wasn't." Whitey announced.

Both boys looked at each other with scrunched faces at the thought of what was to come.

"Well you two, get a move on. Lucas lie on the floor you'll be playing the role of the dummy in need of CPR." Whitey demanded.

Lucas reluctantly got on his back and lay there waiting for the lesson to continue as Nathan dropped to his knee's preparing to 'breathe life' into Lucas. He slowly lowered his head bringing his and Luke's lips ever so close.

"I know you're excited about getting to kiss you're girlfriend, Nathan, but wait until I explain the proper procedure." Whitey said jokingly causing giggles and laughter to be heard from the group watching the scene which lay before them.

"I can take Nathan's place if you like coach," Brooke offered while raising her hand to get Whitey's attention.

"No thanks," Lucas responded cutting Whitey off before he could speak.

Whitey glaring at Lucas for cutting him off and sensing the tension between the two previous lovers added, "Miss Davis or Mr. Scott, your pick."

"You better not go for 2nd base Nate," Lucas said jokingly while lying back down on the floor ignoring the look of hurt on Brooke's face.

"Have it your way," Whitey sighed realizing his attempts at match maker had failed. "Alright so let's get started. Lucas here tripped over his ego, causing him to bang his fat head and seems to have somehow lost consciences. Now Nathan here stumbles on Lucas' body and will attempt CPR."

The whole gymnasium grew silent watching the events in front of them unfold.

"First tilt the head back while listening carefully for breathing. If not breathing, pinch the nose and cover the mouth with yours and blow until you see the chest rise. Give 2 breaths…" Whitey instructed.

Nathan followed Whitey's instructions, tilting Lucas' head back gently and pinching the tip of his nose. Nathan's mind began to race, his heart picking up speed, as he slowly lowered his head. The two pairs of lips growing ever so close.

The sound of Whitey's voice could be heard in the background, "each breathe should take about 1 second."

Lucas could feel Nathan breathing huskily above him.

As the two sets of lips met the sound of female voices cheering and males groaning in disgust could be heard in the background. Nathan caught up in the moment gently slid his tongue into Lucas' willing mouth to deepen the kiss. Time seemed to stand still for Nathan until he was snapped back to reality once again by Whitey's voice.

"I said each breathe should take about 1 second." He heard Whitey say. It was at that moment he felt Lucas' hands on his shoulders gently pushing him away.

The brunette sat there staring into Lucas' unreadable eyes. His face flustered with embarrassment while looking around at all the silent faces. He remained motionless unable to react realizing what he had just done. What his class had just witnessed him do.

"Thank you boys," Whitey stated while clearing his throat. "You can join the rest of the class."

Nathan remained still mouth ajar, his stomach feeling nauseous as his thoughts ran wild. "What if they know? What if Lucas knows? What if he hates me? What if…?"

"I don't think they could tell from their angle," Nathan heard the soft whispers of Lucas' voice interrupting his thoughts.

Nathan looked up to see his brother's outstretched hand. Nathan nodded ever so slightly finally acknowledging his brothers previous words and reached out to accept the hand offered. Lucas pulled his brother to his feet and guided him to the bench where the rest of the class was sitting.

Nathan spent the rest of the day in a daze, he couldn't seem to turn off his thoughts. He had kissed Lucas. Did Lucas kiss him back? It had all happened so quickly Nathan couldn't recall. Did anyone else notice the kiss? Or did they think it nothing more than a CPR demonstration. Gradually his thoughts returned to Lucas and the moment their lips met. Lucas didn't seem angry at the kiss. If fact he had comforted him when the moment had passed. What if Lucas had enjoyed the kiss as much as he had? What if he hadn't? How was he suppose to face his brother after what had transpired. Finally his mind came back to the kiss. It was such a short kiss, yet easily his most memorable one he had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for everyones great reviews. You guys are really motivating me to try harder with these chapters and I hope that it's showing. Also, with chapter 5 I got a little excited, I just really enjoyed wrinting that chapter, and posted before my trusty tutors got back to me with the spelling/grammar errors. We all didn't happen to miss them, it was all me.

I also wanted to address a few questions I had recieved about chapter 4, I believe was the chapter with Lucas/Nathan horsing around, asking if brothers actually would act like that. I think someone mentioned it in the reviews as well. To answer the question no I don't think siblings would act like that. But I do think people who may have or who are hiding their feelings for each other may act that way.

Chapter 6

It was now Friday, the last day of school until after the New Year and Christmas was just less then a week away.

Nathan had been avoiding Lucas, since that day in the gym, as if he were the black plague. He would spend most his evenings out with miscellaneous people from school and had been coming home late at night only to quickly retreat to his room, making sure to lock his door. He had even gone to such lengths as to leave for school before 6:00AM , knowing full well Lucas was incapable of waking at that hour.

Lucas had tried on a number of occasions to approach Nathan about the event which had taken place, only to be brushed off in one way or another.

That morning Nathan had followed his previous routine and was all dressed and ready for school by six. He quietly unlocked his door and gently opened it trying not to wake anyone.

He took one step outside his the door when he felt a hand gripping his chest and pushing him back inside his bedroom. Looking up Nathan realized it was none other then the man he had been trying so desperately to avoid.

"Nathan, we really need to talk," Lucas yawned.

"I can't right now, I'll…"

"Or you'll be late for school?" Lucas asked mockingly knowing full well what time it was.

"Well I…" Nathan mumbled at a loss for an excuse.

"You kissed me." Lucas blurted out.

"I did not! It was just part of the demonstration." Nathan responded, defensively.

"And which part of CPR called for your tongue in my mouth?" He asked quizzically.

Lowering his gaze to the floor afraid of what he might find in his brother's eyes Nathan mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Look Nathan, I don't really know how to ask this except for the direct approach," he said pausing momentarily, afraid to ask the question. "Are you gay?"

"No!" Nathan snapped startling Lucas.

Lucas stood there quietly thinking, trying desperately to find the right words to say and not wishing to provoke the infamous Scott temper. "Nate, I don't know what was going through your mind the day you kissed me, I don't know if you're gay or not, but I just want you to know that either way I'm okay with it and I'll be here for you no matter what."

Lucas remained still carefully watching his brother hoping for some sign that the two of them could get back to where they were before that fateful day in gym class. Moments later, after Nathan had still remained silent, eyes fixated firmly on the ground, Lucas slowly turned to exit the room sighing dejectedly. Just as he was about to leave he was stopped by the sound of Nathan's voice calling his name.

"Luke," Nathan began nervously. "The problem isn't about me being gay, well at least not completely." Nathan paused momentarily, fear threatening to over take his resolve once again.

"What's wrong Nathan?" Lucas asked comfortingly, approaching his brother and placing his hand on the brunettes shoulder.

Nathan looked up into Lucas' eyes. He couldn't understand why but there was something about being near Lucas that gave him courage, making him feel like everything would work out in the end. Gazing into those beautiful blue eyes Nathan found himself saying the words he never thought he'd be able to confess.

"I think I'm in love with you," Nathan said staring soulfully at Lucas. Desperately wanting to have those three words returned. His heart almost broke when he realized which words Lucas had decided to return.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nathan…"

"Please leave," Nathan interrupted desperately trying not to break down in front of Lucas.

"Nate…"

"I said get out!" Nathan screamed pushing Lucas from the room and slamming the door behind him. He turned pressing his back firmly against the door trying desperately to keep the rest of the world from seeing him in his current state. He slowly slid down the length of the door dropping to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around them he rested his head, hiding his face among his limbs.

It was then that he realized that was it. For four years he had yearned for his estranged brother, clinging to the fantasy that Lucas may return some shred of the feelings which he held for him. It would seem that would not be the case.

Now the only thoughts that crept into Nathan's mind was that now everything was out in the open and he had never felt so vulnerable.

Later that morning, Lucas, found himself walking up the path to the school, his mind deep in thought. So much so that he failed to hear the voice calling his name. It wasn't until he felt the hand gripping his arm, forcing him from the confines of his mind, turning him to face his pursuer.

"Gees Luke," the female voice began. "Are you alright? I've been chasing you for half a block.

"Sorry, Hales, I have a lot on my mind right now." He apologized.

"Everything okay?" She asked somewhat hastily.

"I guess."

"Come on Luke, we're best friends. You can tell me." She said sounding a little aggressive.

"Is everything alright Hales? You're acting a little odd." Lucas asked noticing his friend's behavior.

"Everything is great, aside from the fact that I haven't talked to my best friend in over a week and now that we finally do talk I find that you're hiding things from me," she huffed bitterly.

"I'm sorry, it's just…complicated. And this isn't exactly the best place to talk about it either."

"Come over tonight, we can talk, maybe watch a movie tonight," she pleaded.

"I don't think tonight will work for me."

"Luke, come on we never hang anymore." She insisted.

"Alright, let's make it a movie night," he agreed reluctantly.

"Great! It's a date." Haley stated overly excited. "I got to get to class, I'll see you tonight." She turned leaving Lucas and rushed off to class.

Once in the school Haley flew around the corner towards her locker only to collide with some poor soul. The force of the impact caused Haley to drop her bag, school supplies and other personal items to the floor, including a small gray tin the popped open spilling small white pills all over.

"Watch it," the person hissed.

"Oh Brooke, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Haley mumbled seemingly more interested in recovering the pills.

"Oh, it's you tutor girl," Brooke teased. "Let me give you a hand," she offered leaning down to help recover the items.

"No," Haley responded, a hint of anger in her voice. "It's okay. I got it."

Brooke knelt down ignoring her friend's protests and began collecting some of the items scattered across the floor. "What's this?" Brooke asked concerned holding up one of the pills to Haley.

"Rohypnol," she responded without thinking.

"Roh-nol-what? What's it for? Are you sick?" She asked worriedly.

Haley looked up a Brooke sheepishly pausing momentarily, "It's a form of birth control."

"Tutor girl is on birth control?" Brooke practically shouted cheerily at the thought of hearing new gossip. "So, who's the lucky guy you're finally going to give it too?"

"Lucas," She snapped angrily. "I need to go." She said hastily, ignoring the hurt look on Brooke's face. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she took off down the hall to class leaving a hurt and confused Brooke standing in the hallway wondering what got into her normally calm and timid friend.

The sound of the final bell ringing, indicating she was now late for class, pulled her out of her baffled state. Collecting herself, she was just about to head to class when she noticed on the floor one of the pills Haley had dropped. She leaned over picking it up examining it carefully, "Rohypnol" she repeated to herself remembering what Haley had called it earlier. She placed the pill in her pocket and made her way to class.

The rest of the day at school remained uneventful. Lucas arrived home at the Scott's residence in an attempt to patch things up with Nathan. He had tried to approach his door several times, but couldn't seem to bring himself to knock, let alone speak with his brother.

To afraid to talk to Nathan, Lucas left a note by the phone for Deb or Nathan, should he ever leave his room, simply stating he went to Haley's.

Nathan remained silently lying in his bed like he had done since his talk with Lucas that morning, too upset to leave his room. It was around 8:00PM when a loud pounding was heard echoing throughout the house. He tried to ignore it but whoever it was, they were insistent. Realizing that Lucas must be out since the door remained unanswered Nathan decided to brave the trip outside his room.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked a little surprised to see her there.

"Hey Nathan, are you alright? You're eyes are all red and puffy."

"I'm fine. What did you want?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Is Lucas home?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I haven't seen him."

"Do you know where he is? It's kind of important."

"I'm not sure. Come in for a second; I'll see if he's here."

Brooke entered standing just inside the doorway as Nathan searched the house calling for Lucas.

"I don't think he's here. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked while continuing to search the house.

"It's nothing…I hope." She said unable to hide the worry in her voice.

"What is it Brooke?"

"It's Haley," she said reluctantly. "I bumped into her today and she dropped this." Brooke held out the pill she picked up from her collision with Haley that morning.

"What is it?" Nathan asked concerned.

"She called it Rohypnol, then said it was for birth control for her and Lucas."

"What?" Nathan asked shocked.

"She had to have given me the wrong name though Nate," she said while turning away from Nathan.

"What aren't you telling me Brooke?" Nathan asked becoming somewhat scared.

"Haley was acting weird when I asked her about the pills, so I became nosy and did a search on it. Rohypnol is a sedative…commonly used as a date rape drug."

A/N: This chapter was actually longer, but this seemed like a good cliff hanger. I also wanted to send a quick thanks to Lathan Lover for the date rape drug idea, it really helps tie the story together. And no I'm not going to mention where I'm going with this, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter deals with the topic of rape. If you are offended or simply dislike reading about the topic you may want to steer clear.

A/N(b): After I read Miss Meehan's review I reread the chapter and felt she was right in her suggestions. For the most part the chapter is the same. I just added some more lines and rewrote a few old ones. I think it made the chapter run more smoothly. Thanks for pointing that out.

Chapter 7

The look of worry that grew within Nathan's eyes did not go unnoticed by Brooke. Becoming somewhat unnerved by the expression etched into his face, the normally cool minded Brooke began to panic.

"What's wrong Nate?" She begged. "It's Haley we're talking about she'd never do anything to hurt Lucas. Besides those two are like brother and sister."

"Haley broke up with me because she said she was in love with Lucas." Nathan stated. "I'm going to call Lucas' cell." He called over his shoulder while heading to the phone.

Brooke followed Nathan into the other room where he had headed to find him holding a small paper in one hand and the receiver in the other.

"He's not answering," Nathan said worriedly.

"Where could he be?"

"He's at Haley's," he said, handing Brooke the paper that Lucas had left, while grabbing his jacket and car keys and heading for the door.

Brooke read the paper and a wave of panic washed over her as she dropped it while turning to catch up to Nathan.

"Nathan, where are you going?" She asked struggling to catch up.

"Haley's." He said jumping into his Mustang.

* * *

"Hey Hales, how come we're having movie night in your bedroom today?" Lucas asked taking a seat on the right side of the bed. "We've always had them in your living room."

"Oh, um…" she responded struggling to find an answer the question. "Taylor is meant to be coming home too stay here tonight. She'll be crashing on the couch downstairs since she no longer has a room."

"Ah." He acknowledged.

As their movie night continued Haley couldn't help the glances she kept passing Lucas' way. Tonight was going to be the night. Tonight she'll confess her undying love to Lucas and Lucas will undoubtedly reciprocate his feelings for her. Then the two will live happily ever after. At least that's the story Haley kept repeating to herself over and over again. And if he didn't, well there was always plan B.

"Where are you Lucas?" Haley asked noticing her friend wasn't really paying attention to the movie. "This is meant to be our night and your mind is elsewhere. Don't you like spending time with me?"

"I'm sorry Haley." He said thoughts still clearly on other things. "I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is it Brooke or Peyton? Or did you happen to find a new slut to lust after this week?" Haley snapped.

"Whoa, Hales. Where did that come from?" Lucas asked shocked at his friend's outburst.

"Sorry, I'm just a little upset that we haven't gotten to hang out lately." She apologized. "Let me go get us some drinks," she said rising from the bed and exiting the room.

Just as Haley walked out the door Lucas' cell began to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket he noticed the called ID, "Dan Scott." Remembering Dan now lives in the beach house and Deb would still be working at the café for his mom, "it must be Nathan," he thought.

"Rule one of movie night, no phones." Haley shouted back still walking away to get their drinks.

Releasing a slight sigh of relief at the excuse he just received for ignoring Nathan's call, still not quite ready to face him, Lucas turned his phone off and placed it on Haley's bedside table.

Not long later Haley returned with two drinks handing one to Lucas and placing the other on the table near Lucas' phone.

"Let me move this out of the way." Haley said picking up Lucas' phone and placing it on her dresser at the far end of the room.

"Thanks," Lucas offered while taking a sip of his drink ignoring how interested Haley seemed to be in Lucas' ability to drink from a glass.

"Luke, there is something I need to tell you."

"Sure Hales, what is it?"

"Well, you see Lucas we've known each other for a long time." She started.

"Yeah we have. And you still take forever to get to the point." He said teasingly.

"I love you Luke." She blurted out getting directly to the point.

"You what?" He asked while trying not to swallow anymore of his drink down the wrong pipe.

"I love you Luke. I'm in love with you. I always have been." She confessed eyes wide with hope.

Lucas sat there momentarily at a loss for words at his friend's confession. "Nice try Hales, you really had me going for a second there." Lucas said while chuckling slightly at Haley's confession.

"I'm not kidding!" Haley retorted her voice rising.

"Hales, I don't know what to say…" Lucas said becoming a little bewildered at the thought of another _'I love you'_ confession.

Lucas stood from the bed walking over to Haley embracing her in his strong arms.

"Hales, I'm sorry but you're like a little sister to me. The thought of anything more feels a little…wrong." He answered silently laughing to himself remembering the thoughts that had been running through his head all day.

"Hales, am I why you broke things off with Nathan?" He asked finally putting two and two together.

"Yes." She simply answered.

"Hales, how could you." He said pulling away from her.

"How could I what? Use your brother to make you jealous? It wasn't hard considering he was only using me to piss you off." She said angrily.

"I should go," Lucas said suddenly feeling very tired.

"You don't look so good Lucas, you should lie down." She said forcefully pushing Lucas onto the bed.

"I don't feel to good Hales," Lucas said fighting back the urge to pass out.

"I know Luke, just lay back and relax. I'll take care of you," Haley offered while stroking the side of Lucas' face gently. "I'll make everything better." She whispered gently while leaning in to kiss Lucas' lips.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked groggily pulling his head away from her advances.

"Just relax Luke," she said once again attempting too lock lips with the semiconscious Lucas.

"I said stop," he pleaded as best he could in his current condition.

"Dammit Luke. Stop fighting it," Haley demanded.

"My drink, did you…?" Lucas asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry Luke, but I knew it was the only way you'd be with me."

"What did…you…do…to me?" Lucas asked in a whispered tone. His words were becoming slurred, limbs feeling heavy, eye lids threatening to close.

"It's called Rohypnol," Haley answered while straddling Lucas. "The rest isn't important. Now we can finally be together," she stated while placing stray kisses down Lucas' limp body.

"It takes about 10 minutes to take effect, so you should be out soon." She continued while sliding her hands under his T-shirt allowing her hands to freely roam his firm chest. "Sadly chances are you won't even remember any of these moments."

"I love you Luke." She whispered looking down at the now unconscious body beneath her. "And once I have your child I know you'll do the right thing and love me too." She said while loosening the buckle on Lucas' belt.

A/N: Sorry too all those Haley fans, I'm one of them, but I wanted to do something different and having a psycho Haley seemed like a good way to mix things up. I know Peyton would've been a better choice, but I really didn't feel like writing the 5 chapter monologue for Peyton too whine about how everyone always leaves her.

I also noticed that everyone seems to be falling in love with Lucas. Sadly a lot of that is the WB's fault in the way they set up the show in season one.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I just wanted too send a quick thanks to all those who reviewed, especially Miss Meehan, Shenova, and the all those who give feedback about what they think of the story. Not to say I don't love the Great story update soons, because I do. I just like hearing what people think and hearing suggestions on how I can improve.

Also, a few people have pointed out that I tend too overuse commas. Now I always hit spellcheck before I post anything so I assumed everything was in place, but after the 3rd person mentioned it I thought something was up so I tested my spellcheck.

I, made, a, sentence, much, like, this, one, and, placed, a, comma, after, word, and, then, I, hit, spellcheck. Guess what, it said I had no grammar errors! Now I may have skipped half my english classes and slept through another half, but even I know that's not right. So anyway, hopefully now that I'm not trusting spellcheck with grammar related errors it will improve.

Chapter 8

"Nathan, shouldn't we knock first?" Brooke yelled while trying to keep up with Nathan as he stormed through the front door of the James residence.

Ignoring his companions words Nathan rushed through the house searching each room all the while calling out his brother's name. The two made their way up the stairs of the eerily silent house, continually searching the rooms as they pass them. It was when Nathan threw open the door leading too Haley's room that his fears were confirmed.

Lucas lay seemingly unconscious atop of the bed in the room. His shirt discarded too the floor. Haley was hunched over, ignoring their presence in the room, struggling with Lucas' pants.

"What the hell is this?" Nathan bellowed while rushing in and shoving Haley off of Lucas and onto the floor.

"Get away from him! He's mine," Haley shouted, trying desperately to make her way passed Nathan.

"Is he alright?" Brooke asked worriedly at seeing the state Lucas was in.

"I think he'll be okay," Nathan responded as he pushed Haley back once more. "Let's get him out of here." Nathan leaned over grasping Lucas within his arms lifting him up and off the bed. He looked down at Haley who was now leaning against the far wall of her room sobbing to herself.

"Who are you," Nathan stated not recognizing the person who had come to inhabit the body of the sweet tutor girl he had once asked to marry.

"Can you grab his things?" Nathan asked Brooke while passing her with Luke securely wrapped in his grip.

"Sure," Brooke answered as she picked up the stray bits of Lucas' clothing scattered around the floor.

As Brooke passed by the still whimpering Haley she took a long hard look at the person who she had just learned to call friend. She couldn't control the rage the burned within her as she thought of what Haley had tried too do to their common friend.

"Bitch!" Brooke screamed as the flat of her palm came down hard across Haley's face, the sound of the slap echoing throughout the room. "How could you?" She asked while shaking her head and giving Haley one of her award winning glares fueled with disgust and disappointment before taking off to catch up with Nathan.

"How is he?" Brooke asked as she walked up behind Nathan who was gently placing Lucas into the backseat of his car.

"He's seems too be out of it. He opens his eyes every now and again, but he doesn't seem too be in any state to talk," Nathan pointed out worriedly. "I'll drive. Can you sit in the back and keep him steady?" He asked while jumping in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, sure." She responded while climbing in the car and placing the clothing she had gathered on the seat. She then propped Lucas' head upon her lap cradling him as he continued to sleep. "Do you think we made it in time? You don't think Haley…" Brooke trailed off not wanting to think of the possibility that they arrived late.

"I don't know…" Nathan answered also trying to avoid thinking that they didn't make it in time. "I hope so." He added while looking through the rearview mirror at the seemingly peaceful Lucas.

"It's okay broody we got you," Brooke whispered into his ear reassuringly, more so trying to reassure herself that nothing happened.

"Can you check his pockets Brooke?" Nathan asked. "See if he has his keys on him."

Brooke simply nodded as she searched Lucas' pockets. "Here they are," she responded while passing him Lucas' keys. "Why did you need these?"

"I don't want to take him too my moms in his current condition," he answered. "I'm going to take him back to his moms place."

They pulled up too the old house parking just in front. Nathan jumped out and went too the back door to retrieve their precious cargo. He opened the car door while tossing Brooke back the keys too the house.

"Get the door, I'll get him," Nathan ordered.

Brooke ran ahead to get the doors as Nathan carefully dragged Lucas from the car and once again gripping him firmly in arms. He kicked the car door shut and headed up the path leading too the house.

Nathan smiled to himself as he carried Lucas over the threshold as a husband would a wife on their wedding day. He headed down the hallway and into Lucas' bedroom. Brooke pulled back the sheets and Nathan lowered him gently onto the bed.

"Should we take off his pants?" Brooke asked thinking how uncomfortable it would be to sleep in jeans.

"Ah, I guess so," Nathan answered sounding somewhat unsure of himself given the situation.

After discarding the jeans Nathan pulled the covers over Lucas, making sure to tuck him in securely.

The two stood there silently watching as Lucas lay there still seemingly under the effects of the drugs.

"He'll probably be out for quite awhile still," Nathan said to Brooke. "You can go home if you want. I'll stay and watch over him."

"I'd rather stay. I'd worry too much about him if I left," she responded.

"Well I'm going to go see if I can find us some coffee," Nathan offered. "Do you remember the name of those pills Haley gave him?" He asked.

Brooke nodded lightly eyes still focused on Lucas.

"Think you can look them up?" He asked while motioning to Lucas' computer. "I'd like to know exactly what side effects these things can have."

"Sure," she simply answered while heading over to the computer.

"Any luck?" Nathan asked as he reentered the room and handed Brooke a cup filled with coffee.

"Yeah, I have it right here," She answered. "Rohypnol, she really did her homework with this stuff."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked while sitting down next to her to have a look.

"The stuff is odorless, tasteless, and is easily ground into a powder. It also only takes 10 minutes too start taking effect and can keep you out of it for up too eight hours."

"I wonder where she got this stuff from."

"It says it may also cause amnesia," she said while glancing over her shoulder at Lucas' stilled form. "He may not even remember if he was…"

"Let's not think like that," Nathan said more so trying to get his own mind from heading down that path. "Why don't you go rest up a little, I can take the first watch." Nathan offered pulling up a chair beside his brother's bed.

"You really love him don't you," Brooke said while smiling at Nathan.

"Uh I guess. He is my brother after all," Nathan said somewhat taken back by the statement.

"It's okay Nathan, I know and it's alright," she comforted him while placing her hand lightly on Nathan's shoulder.

"You know I'm more then the ditzy, self involved, awesomely beautiful head cheerleader everyone seems to think I am," she continued. "I notice things, like how in class your eyes tend to wonder to the back of the room where Lucas would always sit. And how you'd always take the long way from your locker too the parking lot, which if I recall passed right by Lucas' locker, does it not?"

"I didn't think anyone noticed," Nathan acknowledged his face flustering slightly. "Not even Peyton realized and she always moaned about taking the long way."

"And don't think I didn't see you macking on Lucas in gym class," she said while playfully punching Nathan's arm.

"You caught that?" He asked, chuckling nervously to himself.

"Yep. But don't worry I seriously doubt anyone else caught on. I only did because I knew what to look for," she added seeing the worrying look growing on his face.

"You're not grossed out by my feelings for him?"

"Not really. I don't think anyone really sees you two as brothers, I know I never did. And let's just say the thought of you and Lucas together is pretty hot," she finished with a grin spreading across her face and eyes lighting up.

"I think you need help Brooke," Nathan teased seeing Brooke as her mind apparently wondered.

"Shush. You're disturbing my visual," she said playfully while attempting to dodge Nathan from swatting her.

"Anyway, why don't you go get some sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours and we can switch," Nathan offered.

"Alright, just promise me you'll wake me if he gets up."

"Sure."

Brooke took one last look at the man lying peacefully on the bed before her. She turned quietly exiting the room. She headed toward the couch, with hopes that sleep will claim her quickly and save her from the constant thoughts of worry that clouded her mind.

Nathan closed the door behind Brooke, leaving it open just a crack and walked over too the bedside. He stood there silently admiring how peaceful the blonde looked when he slept. He prayed silently that that peacefulness would still be there in the morning when Lucas would likely wake.

"I hope I got too you in time," Nathan whispered while crawling onto the bed beside Lucas. "I'll never let anything happen too you again, I swear it," he promised while placing a soft kiss on Lucas' forehead and gently stroking the locks of the blonde's hair.

Nathan rested his head on Lucas' chest, all the while taking comfort in the sound of his brother's heart beating gently beneath him. He closed his eyes momentarily. At least that was he had planned too do. The smooth rhythmic motion of Lucas' chest gently rising and falling as he slept soon captivated Nathan and quickly pulled him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lucas awoke the fallowing morning. It seemed to be the makings of a wonderful day. The light breaking through the curtains brightening the room showing signs of a sunny clear day. Lucas' opened his eyes releasing a small yawn all the while thinking how refreshed he felt, how well he must've slept that night.

That's when it hit him. He was in his own bedroom. The one he grew up in, the one that he doesn't remember coming home too last night. And there was something weighing him down. Peering down towards his torso Lucas noticed the short black hairs of a person who clearly wasn't him. The strange person in his bed had an arm planted firmly around his waist and was snuggled up tightly with his head resting carelessly on Luke's chest.

Lucas tilted his head to the side trying to get a better view of the stranger who he had seemingly spent the night with. And nothing could have prepared him for what he found as a wave of panic washed over him.

"Nathan…?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Nathan…?" Lucas whispered quietly as he realized the identity of the person who was curled up before him. And for the briefest of moments Lucas felt content; that everything was right in the world as his on again off again brother lay silently sleeping, embracing him. It was short lived however, as Lucas all too soon came to the realization that he could not remember how he came to be here; to be here, lying in bed with Nathan wrapped around his waist, or for that matter why.

As the thoughts of what could have possibly transpired last night escaped his memory, a sudden wave of panic consumed him. He sprung out of the bed neglecting the man who was still attached to his waist, causing him to go flying out of the bed and come crashing down onto the hard floor.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked nervously realizing that he was dressed only in his boxers, which only served fuel his panic stricken state.

"Ow," Nathan moaned groggily pulling himself to his feet holding his side. "Why is it every time I'm around you when you wake up I end up with a new bruise?" Nathan asked while rubbing his side failing to realize the severity of the situation.

"What happened last night? Did we…?" Lucas asked cautiously as he quickly grabbed the sheet from the bed to cover himself.

Nathan stared at Lucas somewhat stumped as to what his brother was asking until it hit him. He had fallen asleep that night in bed with Lucas. He hadn't meant to, but the fact remained that he had and he kicked himself mentally for being so foolish.

"No, we didn't," he reassured him. "Me and Brooke saved you…"

"Saved me?" Lucas cut in, "From what?"

Nathan slowly walked towards Lucas, stopping once he noticed him flinch from him.

"Haley," he answered knowing full well that answer was going to confuse the situation even more.

"Is everything alright?" A half dazed Brooke asked throwing open the door after being awakened by the disturbance coming from the room.

"Oh, thank god," Nathan sighed in relief at seeing his friend's appearance. "Luke's awake and everything I say isn't coming out right."

"Brooke, what's going on?" Lucas pleaded.

"Let's all calm down," Brooke suggested taking control of the situation. "Nathan, come outside and let's let Luke get dressed and he can meet us in the living room when he's ready."

Nathan nodded as he walked out of the room, Brooke closing the door behind them. Nathan threw himself down onto the couch releasing a frustrated sigh while running his hands through his hair.

"I really messed up Brooke," Nathan said, eyes glued on his feet.

"What happened?"

"Well, you see," he started feeling a little embarrassed about the situation. "last night, I sort of fell asleep lying next to Lucas." he answered looking up at Brooke with a goofy,' _I'm sorry'_, grin planted on his face.

"That's really going to help the situation," she responded sarcastically.

"No kidding."

"Can't change the past. Guess all we can do is explain the situation and hope he understands."

Moment's later a fully dressed Lucas appeared in the room, arms crossed protectively across his chest. He walked over and took a seat opposite his brother.

"Alright, so what the hell is going on?" Lucas asked hesitantly, looking back and forth between Brooke and Nathan for answers.

"Well…," Brooke began telling Lucas the story from the beginning.

She explained how she had bumped into Haley into the hallway and about how suspicious she had acted during the encounter, leading up to her trip to Nathan's house in hopes that she'd be able to chat with Lucas. Nathan took over from there and explained how they rushed to Haley's and the state they had found Lucas in. And then Nathan embarrassingly admitted to falling asleep at his brother's side.

Once the two had recounted the events of that night, they watched on as a bewildered Lucas remained silent trying to absorb everything he had just heard.

"So, Haley tried to rape me?" Lucas asked reluctantly, unsure if he wanted to know the answer, but it came nonetheless in the form of a simple nod from both teens.

"I see…" Lucas whispered barely audible as he stood from the couch and walked absently back into his bedroom.

Brooke had begun to go after him when she was stopped by Nathan's hand on her arm.

"Let me go."

Brooke simply nodded, knowing full well Lucas was still probably upset about the whole abortion situation.

Nathan cautiously entered the room to find Lucas standing at the far end, simply staring out the window at seemingly nothing.

"How are you holding up?"

Lucas let a soft laugh escape as he turned slowly to face his visitor.

"How do you answer a question like that? My ex killed my child without telling me I had one, my best friend apparently tried to rape me, and whether or not she succeeded is still a mystery to me as I can barely remember going to her house. Oh, and then there's my brother who apparently is in love with me and the only thing I actually can remember of the last 24 hours is thinking of how much I want to kiss you again," he ranted uncontrollably.

Nathan stared at Lucas completely baffled from the sudden confession. A sense of anxiety and hopefulness was building within him.

"You want to kiss me?"

"Nathan…"

"No Lucas, you started this now let's finish it. Do you feel the same way about me?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is after that kiss in gym class, I haven't been able to get you out of my head." Lucas admitted.

"Kiss me," Nathan demanded.

"I can't…"

"Come on Lucas, it's just me and you here. No one else will…" Nathan started saying before being abruptly cut off by the sudden impact of Lucas' lips meeting his own. Nathan's hands had just begun exploring Lucas' back when the two were thrown from their moment by a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you two alone," Brooke whispered while turning from the room trying desperately to hide the crushed look on her face.

"Brooke wait," Lucas called. "I need to talk to her," he whispered to Nathan, who nodded in acknowledgment as Lucas ran after her.

"Brooke stop," Lucas pleaded, pushing the front door closed hindering her attempt at fleeing. "About what you saw…"

"It's alright Lucas, Nathan really cares about you I'll learn to deal," she responded still not making eye contact with the boy.

"You mean you don't care that you just saw me kissing my brother?" He asked somewhat puzzled by her acceptance. "But you're upset."

"Yeah, but that's only because I still love you," she admitted. "That means accepting what you want, even if it's not me."

Lucas looked down at the brunette girl who he seemingly underestimated time and time again at just how kind hearted and caring she truly was. Pulling her into his arms forgetting all passed tension between them. "Thank you, Brooke."

Brooke stood there wrapped in Lucas' arms taking comfort in the familiar embrace. She had forgotten how much she missed being near him. Looking up into Lucas' gaze, not wanting to ruin the moment, but also desperately needing an answer she asked, "so you and Nathan are together now?"

"I don't really know what we are," he answered honestly. "But I can't help feeling the need to explore what we might be."

"I'm here for you, you know. Both of you," she added, pulling open the door to leave. "You know Luke, I lied to you about the abortion because I knew what was best for us and didn't want to burden you with what I knew we had to do. I only kept it from you because I knew how much it would hurt you."

Giving her a heart filled smile, tears threatening to fall, he waved goodbye to Brooke as she headed down the path away from the house. Closing the door he turned to find the man he couldn't seem to get out of his head.

"How is she?" Nathan asked.

"She'll be alright," Lucas responded.

"So I guess this means you aren't ready for us?" Nathan asked worriedly.

Lucas shook his head gently looking up at his younger brother. "No, but whatever we are, or will be, I want to take it slow."

Nathan couldn't control the smile that graced his face when he heard those words escape Lucas' lips. He also couldn't control his body as he reached out pulling his Lucas in tightly between his arms and locking lips once again with his brother.

* * *

The cool breeze blew gently as the two figures stood barefoot in the sand embracing one another in attempts to keep warm.

"So what do you think?" The tall dark figure asked his companion.

I don't know, I don't think Lucas would be too happy with it," the smaller person responded.

"Please Deb, let's just give it a try," the man begged.

"Alright, but this is your last chance Dan. I can't keep putting Nathan through this."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A little nervous about posting this one, my first time writing a intimate scene, hope it turned out decent. Oh and a slight disclaimer reminder, I do not own One Tree Hill or any other program mentioned in this story.

Chapter 10

Lucas groggily opened his eyes after a peaceful nights sleep to the sight of half naked Nathan gazing down at him.

"Mornin Sexy," Nathan grinned, eyes still fixated on the semi aware boy beneath him.

"What's got you so happy?" Lucas asked curisously.

"Third night in a row I've been around you when you've woke up and still no new bruises to show for it." He teased.

"If you keep sleeping in here Deb's eventually going to notice," Lucas pointed out worriedly.

"Please, my parents wouldn't notice if we walked around the house naked," Nathan smirked while cocking his eyebrows. "And I think we should test that theory."

"Nathan!" Lucas warned. "We've only been, ah…you know dat...err together for three days."

"Come on Luke, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"No way I'm leaving this room naked." Lucas stated firmly.

"So you're willing to get naked inside this room?" Nathan asked, a hint of hopefulness hidden beneath the sarcasm.

Lucas shook his head while smiling at Nathan's constant advances. "How can you be okay with this so quickly Nathan?" Lucas asked hesitantly, staring up at Nathan trying desperately to find the source of Nathan's acceptance of the situation.

"Got you now. Nothing else matters," Nathan stated matter-of-factly, brushing the side of Lucas' cheek.

"But we're brothers, brothers don't do…this." Lucas said while motioning around the room where the two lay beside each other in bed.

"I'm sure some of them do," Nathan added, trying to shake Lucas' doubts.

"Name one."

Nathan rolled onto his back staring up at the ceiling thinking to himself. "Bert and Ernie," he said smirking to himself and turning his head to face Lucas.

"Okay, no made up people," Lucas teased.

"Dude, didn't you ever watch Sesame Street growing up?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"You're comparing our relationship to a bunch of puppets?" Lucas smirked. "Okay, I'll humor you. How do you know Burt and Ernie are gay?"

"First off, they sleep in the same bed. Secondly ones head is shaped like an orange and the other is like a banana." Nathan pointed out as if everything should be clear to Lucas.

"And the shape of their heads makes them gay, how?" He asked puzzled.

"They're both just different kinds of fruits," Nathan grinned, watching as his brother broke into laughter.

"You know, I don't think they're actually brothers," Lucas pointed out.

"They totally were!" Nathan insisted.

"Fine, you win. They were brothers."

"You bet I win," Nathan teased sliding over top Lucas' form and leaning down to steal a kiss.

As the two separated lips Lucas whispered through hooded eyes, "I take it back, feels like I've won."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"The other day at the river court when you said bros over hoes, did you think we'd take it quite this literal?" Nathan asked smiling down at Lucas.

Lucas grinned at his brother's comment as he leaned up to kiss Nathan's lips once again, running his hands gently up his back exploring. The taller man's hand too began exploring, traveling slowly southward along Lucas' chest and down to across the toned abs. Just as he was about to reach its intended destination the voice of one of the last people they wished to hear could be heard calling them in the distance.

"Nathan, Lucas, are you boys home?" Deb shouted .

"Ugh, we've barely seen her in three days and she picks now of all times to play parent," Nathan groaned in disappointment.

"It's not like I was going to let you get much further anyway," Lucas said shoving Nathan off of him and getting out of bed.

"Prude," Nathan teased.

"Slut," Lucas retorted while grabbing his pants and giving Nathan a small smile. "We better go see what she wants before she comes looking."

"Fine," Nathan moaned finally getting mobile and collecting his cloths from the floor.

The two finished dressing headed down the stairs to find Deb waiting for them.

"What's up mom?" Nathan asked.

"Let's go sit down, there is something important I need to talk to you two about," she responded while walking over to the other room and taking a seat on the couch. Both boys followed suit and took up seats across from her.

"You've probably noticed I haven't been around much the last while and there is a reason for that," Deb started. "Me and your father, Dan, have been talking and trying to work things out..."

"Mom no, you promised he'd be out of our lives," Nathan interrupted, not liking where the conversation is going.

"Nathan please let me finish," Deb pleaded. "He wants to move back in and give things another chance..."

"So you two are back together?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"No, he'd be staying in the guest room and I know you're not going to like this Nathan, but..."

"Mom, no. What about Lucas?" Nathan asked, voice starting to rise.

"...we can have you and Lucas share a room," she finally finished.

Nathan couldn't hold back the smile he got from his mothers suggestion.

"Okay," Nathan responded ignoring the disapproving stare Lucas was giving him.

"We can bring a bed over from the beach house and it will only be for a week or so till Karen gets back...wait what?" Deb asked just realizing what her son had said.

"It's okay with me."

"Oh, good," Deb sighed somewhat confused at how easily her usually stubborn son had given up the solitude of his bedroom. "Are you alright with this arrangement?" Deb asked motioning towards Lucas.

"Ah, I guess," Lucas agreed, still giving Nathan the death glare.

"Well alright, that was easier than I thought it would be," Deb stated to no one in particular. "I need to be getting to the cafe, your father will be by later tonight and we'll get you a bed set up tomorrow, so one of you will need to rough it on couch or floor tonight."

"Sure mom," Nathan called out while pulling Lucas back up the stairs. "We'll start moving all Lucas' things into my room."

"Nathan stop," Lucas hissed, pulling free of his brother's grasp as they reached the top of the stairs. "Why did you agree to Dan moving back in? He hates me!"

Nathan turned to face Lucas with a big grin planted squarely on his face. "Duh, they're putting us in the same room, I'm getting exactly what I want."

"One track mind," Lucas mumbled, more to himself than his hopeful soon to be roommate.

"Hurry up," Nathan ordered, pulling Lucas by the neck of his shirt towards the rooms. "Gotta get you moved in so we can get to the christening of the bedroom."

"Nathan, I'm not ready yet," Lucas tried to get out while being dragged down the hall.

"Relax, don't get your boxers in a bunch," he teased, pulling Lucas into his arms. "We won't do anything until you're ready."

"Thank you," Lucas smiled, pulling free of his brother and headed towards the guest room to get his things.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to keep trying," Nathan added, reaching out and grabbing Lucas' ass, the look of disapproval on Lucas' face only egging him on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the last of it?" Nathan wondered, throwing some of Lucas' cloths into the closet.

"Think so," Lucas responded, eyes fixated towards the closed door of Nathan's bedroom. "You think he'll come up here?"

"You mean Dan?" Nathan asked, sensing the worry in his brother's question.

"Yeah, he hasn't even come up to say hi since he got here over a hour ago," Lucas pointed out.

"I doubt he will, besides, if he tries anything I'll be here to protect you." Nathan grinned pulling Lucas into his arms.

"My hero," he mocked, allowing Nathan to continue playing his self-proclaimed role of hero.

"If you keep playing hero you might make me swoon in these burly arms of yours," Lucas teased, playing up on the part of damsel in distress Nathan seems to have cast him in.

"I get the feeling that you're mocking me."

"Now where ever would you get an idea like that from," Luke grinned. "Why I'd be lost without my knight in shinning armor, my protector of evil, my superman."

"That's it," Nathan hissed. "I'm so going to leave you to fend for yourself when dad comes for you," he added, crossing his hands and turning to face away from his brother in mock anger.

"I don't think you would, I've got you far too whipped to even think of abandoning me like that," Lucas taunted.

"I'm not whipped and if you think I couldn't just try me," Nathan retorted, becoming a little defensive at the whipped comment.

"Oh really?" Lucas asked while pulling his shirt off and tossing it over Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan's eyes widened slightly at seeing the shirt resting on his shoulder and the thought of a half naked Lucas behind him, but he was determined not to give in. "I'm not buying it," he said, still facing away from Lucas.

Lucas didn't say anything, he simply went about unbuckling his belt and sliding down the zipper of his jeans, all the while making sure that his actions were loud enough for Nathan to pick up on. Which he had. Nathan's resolve was swiftly crumbling, especially when the sound of pants sliding down and the distinct clash of belt buckle colliding with the floor could be heard mere feet behind him.

"Your loss," he heard Lucas say as the room went dark with the feel of a soft light fabric landing on his head. Nathan reached up and pulled the cloth from his head and upon realizing what he held in his hands all that was left of his will collapsed. He could no longer ignore his arousal as he stared at the distinct box-briefs that he'd seen Lucas wear on so many occasions resting in his hands.

Nathan swiftly turned around to find a completely nude Lucas before his eyes. He had a shy smile that lit up his face as he stood there looking somewhat uncomfortable. Nathan couldn't help but look on in complete awe at the sight before him.

Nathan stood there gawking for what felt like hours for Lucas before he was finally pulled from his trance by the blonde's soft uneasy words.

"Can you say or do something, you're going to give me a complex," Lucas blushed.

Nathan didn't respond, his voice still failing him, he just followed suit and started tearing off his own cloths. He mumbled out a few choice words as he attempted to remove his belt, seemingly to have forgotten how the buckle works, which he ended up just pushing it to his ankles taking his boxers along with it.

The brunette stumbled across the floor, all the while kicking his foot in an attempt to lose his stubborn pants which still clung to the boy's foot. Upon reaching Lucas he reached out and ran a hand gently down the side of Lukes face while running the other through the blonde locks at the back of his head.

"God you're beautiful," Nathan admitted, pulling Lucas in and meeting lips once more.

The two lost themselves in one another, hands exploring the familiar yet untrodden territory of the other. Lucas couldn't help but moan into Nathan's mouth when the brunette's hands found its way to the blonde's hardness and began stroking him gently.

Lucas' hands, gradually becoming more confidant and traveled south down Nathan's back, grasping the younger mans ass in his firm grip, which caused Nathan to grunt in approval as he lifted the older boy into his arms and carried him over to the bed. Tossing the blonde onto the soft mattress below, Nathan carefully climbed onto the bed towering over the smaller man beneath him. Leaning in he once again claimed Lucas' lips as he ground their hips together causing a series of light moans to escape. In response Lucas wrapped his long slender legs around the body of the man who hovered above him.

Lucas was so caught up in the moment that he had failed to notice Nathan's actions until he felt Nathan's length start to press lightly against his entrance.

"Nate, I don't think I'm ready," Lucas said through glazed eyes.

"I'll go slow, just tell me to stop if it hurts too much," Nathan reassured the blonde beneath him.

Seeing Lucas nod his approval Nathan slowly began to push his way in, releasing a series of grunts in response to the force needed. He couldn't remember it being this difficult to enter any of the girls he had slept with in his past.

"Ow, Nathan stop, you're hurting me," Lucas pleaded through gritted teeth.

"You're too small," Nathan sighed feeling somewhat frustrated that Lucas wanted to stop.

"Don't blame me, you're to big," Lucas blushed, turning his head away from Nathan after realizing the inclinations of what he had just said.

A grin from ear to ear graced Nathan's face upon hearing Lucas' words. He carefully pulled out and rolled onto his back beside Lucas.

"You're not mad are you?" Lucas asked concerned.

Nathan turned his head to face that of the blondes and ran his hand comfortingly along his face, "No, and as far as reasons to not have sex I like yours a lot more than the usual I'm not in the mood or I just had my nails done," he teased.

Blushing slightly at Nathan's comment Lucas began, "Maybe we're doing something wrong. You've been thinking about us for a while now, did you forget something?"

"What's there to forget? I just figured bend you over, stick it in and away we go," Nathan blurted out rather bluntly, causing Lucas to turn several shades of red.

"You do realize that I do plan on 'bending you over' as well, right?" Lucas asked while doing air quotes.

"So, what are we going to do?" Nathan asked, ignoring the blonde's question.

"I don't know, research?" Lucas added.

"Research?" Nathan cocked an eyebrow. "You're such a nerd, you don't research sex, you just do it."

"Well, if it's going to hurt like that you're not getting any," Lucas teased while punching Nathan playfully on the arm.

"To the books!" Nathan exclaimed, starting to climb off the bed only to be pulled back abruptly by Lucas.

"Later," Lucas said smiling at the disappointed look growing on the younger mans face. "Got other plans," he added, pushing Nathan down onto his back.

Lucas rolled up and onto Nathan straddling him carefully. Leaning down he began a trail of kisses south bound starting at the brunette's neck. He worked his way down the chiseled frame of Nathan's chest kissing his right nipple and biting it lightly smirking as he heard the groan escape the younger mans lips. He made his way down and ran his tongue seductively around the belly button and kissing the center.

Unable to take the teasing anymore Nathan placed his hands on Lucas' head and began trying to push the boys head those last few inches to their intended destination.

Feeling he had tortured Nathan enough Lucas took Nathan's cock in his hand and stroked it gently as he began to take the head in his mouth. Just as Nathan grunted in relief as Lucas' lips found his length both boys were pulled from their lust filled state by the sound of a loud bang.

The door to their bedroom swung open colliding with the wall and the sound of a familiar voice could be heard.

"Surprise!" Karen shouted arms wide apart signaling a hug, her jaw hitting the floor.

"I'll say," Dan grinned mockingly at the sight before them.


End file.
